Fabric-care compositions comprising perfume-microcapsule can be used to provide long term freshness to the fabrics. When treating a fabric with a fabric-care composition comprising perfume-microcapsules, the perfume-microcapsules deposit on the fabric. The perfume comprised in the capsules is then released over-time, for example by leakage or breakage of the capsules while the fabric are worn.
The perfume in the microcapsule is typically a complex mixture of perfume raw material carefully designed to provide a balanced smell and a nice perfume character. However it has been noticed that fabric treated with aqueous composition comprising perfume micro-capsules were not exhibiting the same smell character when treated with a fresh composition or with the same composition after several weeks of storage. To avoid a loss of control of the consumer experience, the perfumer has to limit oneself to perfume mixtures which have shown a lower character change over aging of a composition. This affects the flexibility of the perfumer. Also, providing a perfume mixture less sensible to the aging of the composition is typically made at the expense of other perfume benefits such as freshness, longevity, deepness of the smell, or balance of the perfume.
There is thus a need for fabric-care compositions comprising perfume micro-capsules, the variation of perfume character provided to the fabric by the freshly prepared composition and the same composition used after storage being limited.